Episode 5393 (29 November 2016)
Synopsis At No. 55, Louise is disgusted that Ben isn’t coming to the hospital to support Phil during his liver transplant assessments. In hospital, Phil’s surly with his dietician, but mellows when she reminds him no-one’s forcing him to have the tests - he needs to want the transplant for himself. Phil talks about his time in counselling with the alcohol liaison officer; he explains he drank because he was scared he’d turn into his father but is quick to acknowledge that his illness is his own fault. Later, with Sharon and Louise by his side, Phil talks to a transplant co-ordinator, Liz, about after-care. Liz tries to prepare them - sometimes they don’t find a liver in time. Louise is adamant that won’t happen to Phil. Alone with Liz, emotional Sharon talks about her mum’s battle with liver failure - she can’t watch her husband die. Meanwhile, watched by nurses, Phil struggles to climb the hospital stairs, determined to prove he’s fit enough for the operation. Later, Phil informs Sharon that the doctors are impressed with his attitude and will decide on Friday if he’s on the transplant list. Vulnerable, Phil frets that he might not get a liver and he doesn’t want to die. Sharon grips Phil’s hand tight, swearing they’ll get through it together - she won’t let him die. Ronnie’s researching schools in Ongar, and struggles to cover her worries as Jack plans to tell the kids about the move and urges her to sell the gym. On the market, hung-over Roxy discusses the move with Donna; she makes Roxy consider that, even though it hurts, Ronnie and Jack can give Amy security that Roxy can’t. Meanwhile, Jack proposes a wedding date to Ronnie – New Year’s Day. Ronnie hates the idea as it’s the day she married Charlie and the day after James died. Later, Roxy finds a forlorn Ronnie stood outside R&R. Roxy drags her to the café where Ronnie fills her in about the gym; Ronnie’s fearful on relying on a man for money. Roxy assures Ronnie that Jack’s a good man and she can trust him – he can give Amy everything she can’t. Later at No. 27, Ronnie and Jack tell the kids they’re moving to Ongar, and Ronnie adds they’re getting married on New Year’s Day - it’s time for a new start. As Jack kisses Ronnie, Roxy sadly watches the happy family. On Bridge Street, things are frosty as Babe informs Kathy that the Vic is planning to start serving breakfast. In the café, Kathy vents to Tina about Geraldine’s poor direction of ‘A Christmas Carol’. Tina advises she stick up for herself. During another disastrous rehearsal, Kathy can’t hide her derision. Riled, Geraldine demands the cast choose between her and Kathy; she storms out when everyone sides with Kathy. Later at darts practice, Lee suggests Kathy organise the Christmas show herself. Kathy’s initially unsure but, supported by the others, accepts the challenge. Moody Bex finds Shakil waiting for her at the bus stop; she’s stressed that everyone at school is talking about them not having sex. He assures her they’re not but later, after speaking to Louise, Bex deduces he lied. Shakil insists he’s happy to wait if Bex wants to. Later, Shakil sends Bex a text message - ‘we can do other stuff, not just sex?’. Bex is intrigued, then alarmed when he sends another message - ‘send photos and stuff, just you and me?’. While Stacey looks after Louie on Lauren’s first day at her new internship, she calls round to see Jane for lunch. Talk turns to Christmas plans and Jane agrees to teach Stacey to make Christmas cake. Jane becomes uncomfortable when Stacey jokes she has leftover sexy underwear from Elysium if Jane wants some for Christmas. Jane admits she thinks Ian doesn’t see her that way anymore and has barely touched her since her incident. Stacey empathises, explaining she used to think Martin pitied her when she was ill. Jane gets upset - she wants Ian to want her. Stacey later approaches Mick, hinting that perhaps Ian could do with a friend to talk to… Later, Jane requests Stacey to keep what she said just between them while, in the Vic, Mick clumsily asks Ian how things are with Jane. Ian doesn’t think sex has entered Jane’s head and feels she doesn’t need him bothering her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes